Marcelle Hare's Story
Marcelle Hare's Story is a fanfic written by RoybelGirl surrounding her OC Marcelle Hare. There will be numerous chapters. Characters Marcelle Hare Mars Hare Periwinkle Pillar Madeline Hatter Kitty Cheshire Lizzie Hearts Alistair Wonderland Bunny Blanc Mousie Forest Mrs. Trollsworth Milton Grimm Story Prologue - A Hare's Curse Marcelle Hare woke up with the rising sun. She stretched out her tanned arms and yawned. The six year old child leapt out of bed and peeked up from her rabbithole home (a real rabbit hole, not the portal kind) and smiled at the warm Wonderland sunshine. She approached her brothers bed and whispered, “Mars? Mars, wake up!” She hopped up and down in her excitement as she gently shook her twin brother. Mars sat up. It was truly remarkable how much the two children of the March Hare looked alike. The same blue eyes, the same sand brown skin, the same freckles, the same messy dark red hair, and the same charming but childish smile. “What is it Marcy?” He asked sleepily. He wiped his eyes with his small freckled hands. “It’s a perfectly wondrous day!” Marcelle squeaked, her jumps gradually growing higher and higher. Mars grinned, the sleepiness in his face instantly gone. He knew exactly what Marcelle was thinking. At such a young age, the two children didn’t consider their twin telepathy to be unusual at all. “A perfect day for…” “A race!” Marcelle finished. At her last jump her hare ears nearly brushed against the ceiling. “We’ll race from here to the Jubjub Forest.” She smiled. “Ready, set, go!” Both children became hare’s and took off running. The warm sunshine was beating on their backs in a most friendly matter and excitement was in the air. Marcelle spotted the Jubjub Forest ahead. She eagerly picked up speed. As always, Marcelle wanted to win more than anything. Her brother was right behind her. She put all her strength into one last final leap, and she landed in the Jubjub forest just about two seconds before Mars. Becoming a human, she laughed happily at her victory, her pigtails bouncing as she jumped for joy. “Ha! I win again, Mars!” Mars smiled. “I’ll beat you next time!” He giggled. He paused. Suddenly his expression changed. It was a look of extreme confusion that quickly slipped into terror. Recognizing horror on her best friend’s face, Marcelle leaned down to look at her brother. “What’s wrong Mars? Why aren’t you turning into a human?” “I- I can’t become human! I’m stuck!” Mars said in a shrill whisper. “You can’t? Why not?” Marcelle questioned, beginning to tap her right foot. “I just can’t!” After a few moments Mars began to circle around his sister. It wasn’t long before he was running, a wild look in his deep blue eyes. “Help me! I can’t turn back. I can’t turn back! Help me, Marcy! Help me!” “I can’t do anything!” Marcelle exclaimed, desperation sinking into her own words. Thump, thump, thump. Her foot was now drumming against the ground rather than tapping. Mars stopped running, but he was still panting like a puppy. “I’m going home to see Daddy! Maybe he can help. Oh, but Marcy, what if he can’t?! What if he can’t?” “Just go and see if he can!” Marcelle yelled, frustrated. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump! Mars’ ears flicked backward. He looked hurt. He was longing for comfort from his twin, but that seemed impossible at the moment. He turned a 180 and ran towards home. Marcelle’s own ears drooped. The young six-year-old suddenly felt very tired. She plopped down in the grass with a heavy sigh. Suddenly her ears perked to attention. Something was moving in the bushes. Jumping to her feet, Marcelle leapt into the shrubbery. There was a small shriek as Marcelle held someone against the soil. When Marcelle saw who she had pinned to the ground she couldn’t have been more shocked. Chapter 1 - A Wondrous Rivalry Marcelle Hare wrinkled her hare’s nose as she entered her dorm one afternoon. There was this disgusting stench of sweet scented smoke that seemed to follow her roommate, Periwinkle Pillar, everywhere. “Ugh!” Marcelle exclaimed, throwing open a window in their dorm. She couldn’t believe she was rooming with another Wonderlandian. They were the only ones who could tell that Marcelle wasn’t really, well, mad. “Periwinkle! This place smells of that stuff you use,” Marcelle yelled as she threw open a window. She glared at her roommate, who was reading a thick, dusty novel. Periwinkle raised her eyebrows ever so slowly. “A bunny in blue can’t stand blue?” She said in Riddlish. Marcelle wanted to scream. She hated it when Periwinkle would talk in Riddlish. Periwinkle knew that Marcelle couldn’t understand the language of her home world. Marcelle was also pretty sure that Periwinkle had called her a bunny, which was infuriating all on its own. Sucking in her breath, Marcelle plopped onto her bed, flicking a dark strand of hair out her her face. She honestly couldn’t stand that caterpillar. “Can you just, like, clean the place out or something?” The hare-girl said haughtily. “It’s disgusting!” Periwinkle blinked. Marcelle thought she spotted the faintest of smiles curving one corner of Periwinkle’s mouth. “Clean it out, you say? How would you suggest I clean out a smell?” Marcelle bit her lower lip, her eyes deep blue daggers. “Well, the first thing you can do is stop smoking in the first place.” “I hardly ever do.” “Right. Than maybe you can get some Febreeze or somethin’.” Marcelle’s nose twitched. “I’m going to leave. I can’t even stand my own dorm because of you- you caterpillar.” This time Periwinkle actually did smile. “As you wish,” She said sarcastically in her chocolate smooth voice, stifling a laugh. Marcelle stormed out of the room. In the halls she nearly ran into Lizzie Hearts. “Great, another Wonderlandian. Just what I needed,” Marcelle muttered under her breath. Lizzie took a single step backwards, wrinkling her petite nose in a disgusted soft of way. But Marcelle saw the smallest flicker of uncertainty and fear in her blue eyes of the future Queen of Hearts. Marcelle straightened. “Your Majesty,” she said in a sarcastic tone. “Are you going to decapitate me for almost bumping into you? Like, say, your mother would?” Lizzie pursed out her lips. “Don’t you mock me, hare.” Her voice had the smallest amount of trembling. Marcelle knew she had the upper hand. “One day I will properly deal with you when I am your queen.” “Is that a threat, Ms. Hearts?” Lizzie took another small step backward. “Perhaps, perhaps.” Marcelle smiled. “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” Lizzie shouted before dashing into the safety of her dorm room. Suddenly Marcelle spotted her. Madeline Hatter. Just my luck. Where in the kingdom are all of these other Wonderlandians coming from? Marcelle kept walking, getting closer and closer to Madeline. Madeline tried to smile at her, but one could easily tell how unsettled and disturbed she was at the sight of the March Hare’s daughter. She was about to say a quiet greeting when Marcelle silently stuck out her foot. Madeline stumbled with an exclamation of surprise as she plopped against the carpet. “Hmph.” Madeline mumbled as she got to her feet. “That was rather rude if you ask me, Marcelle,” she said, pouting. “Rude, perhaps, but ever so fun.” Madeline sighed. “Marcy- I mean Marcelle- At some point you’ve got to stop this… this… madness! Pun not intended.” Marcelle blew out her breath. “You go around the school letting everyone think you’re mad. What’s the problem with me doing the same?” Madeline stomped her foot, sending a small crack up the heel of one of her porcelain shoes. “That’s different, and you know it! I don’t try to make people think I’m mad, unlike you. You don’t understand how frustrating it can be for me.” Marcelle shrugged. “If you excuse me, I must be on my way. It looked like you were also going somewhere as well.” Marcelle turned away from Madeline’s frustrated face and continued down the halls. It felt as if she passed all of the other Wonderlandians that attended Ever After High. Kitty smiled at her in a most agitated way, Alistair glared at her, and Bunny let out a startled squeak upon seeing her before turning into a bunny and rushing away. Marcelle even spotted Mars was pittering down the halls. “Where are you going?” Marcelle asked her brother. Mars came to a halt and smiled in an uncomfortable sort of way, obviously surprised to see her. “Oh, hi Marcy. I’m off to… to meet with friends.” Mars was hiding something, Marcelle was sure of it. He was blocking his emotions and thoughts from Marcelle’s own mind, and that was suspicious enough as it was. Mars was usually a lot more open with his twin. “Alright…” Marcelle said carefully, stepping towards the hare. “What friends, if I may ask?” If hares could blush, than Mars was blushing. “Oh, well, you know… Maddie, Lizzie, Kitty, Alistair, Bunny…” His voice was very low. “The other Wonderlandians?” Marcelle felt her brown, freckled cheeks grow warm. Mars nodded. “Um, yes indeed! I had better get going, or else I’ll be as late at the White Rabbit,” he said before dashing away. Marcelle narrowed her eyes. Transforming into a hare she followed Mars just in time to see him disappear into Lizzie Heart’s dorm. Marcelle crept up to the door and began to listen. “There you are, Mars. We were beginning to wonder if you weren’t coming,” came Lizzie’s formal but welcoming voice. “Well, Lizzie, you said it was important,” Mars replied. There was the soft rustle of feet and fur as he settled himself into a seat of some sort. “Still… I wasn’t positive because of the subject of this Wonderlandian meeting…” Lizzie said, trailing off. “I’m grateful that you did invite me, though. I can see why you would consider not inviting me in the first place,” Mars replied. “Well, either way I’m glad you came, Mars,” Madeline said cheerfully. Marcelle bit her lip. “I think we should get on with the meeting,” came the sound of Periwinkle’s voice. “I’m personally never in too much of a hurry, but today that happens to be untrue.” The sound of people shifting in their seats accompanied the sound of Lizzie clearing her throat. “Friends,” she said, sounding a tad frazzled. “Today I have called an official Wonderlandian Student Meeting to discuss the matter of… Marcelle.” Marcelle took in a sharp breath of air. What right did they have to talk about her? There was more shifting in seats. “Marcelle is beginning to become a problem… I think we can all agree to that,” Lizzie continued. “We need to discuss how to deal with her, or at least how to cope with her. Does anyone have any ideas? Anyone?” “Well…” Marcelle heard Bunny’s hesitant sugary-sweet whisper of a voice. “Go on, Bunny. What do you have to say?” Madeline asked. “I’m sure whatever idea you have is definitely worth hearing,” came Alistair’s voice. It was prodding and yet gentle and loving at the same time. For a moment Marcelle found herself wishing that someone would speak to her in that way. She quickly shook away the thought before it sank any further. “Well… okay,” Bunny said with a little sigh, sounding much for confident. “I was thinking that perhaps we should tell everyone that Marcelle isn’t as mad as everyone thinks she is. That way people wouldn’t be as scared of her and Marcelle would have no need to offend the wondrous madness of Wonderland.” Marcelle felt the blood pounding through her ears. She felt so stunned that she didn’t hear the exact words spoken next- all she knew was that they were praising Bunny for her “good idea.” When Marcelle had settled down the first thing she heard was Lizzie’s voice. “So all of us agree that this is the way to proceed? Acknowledging that Marcelle is only feigning madness?” There were several murmured, “Mmm-hmms.” “Wait.” Kitty’s mischievous voice was cold and clear. “She’s listening. She’s here.” Marcelle froze. She hadn’t even given a thought about Kitty and her powers. She could have sworn that her heart wasn’t beating in a small moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity. “Who’s here, Kitty?” Madeline asked finally asked. Kitty let out a low cat-growl. “Marcelle.” “What?” Lizzie asked in surprise, sucking in a quick gust of air. “I’m honestly not surprised,” Perri yawned, sounded irritated. “What do we do?” Madeline asked. “How did she know about the meeting?” Alistair wondered aloud. “Oh, she must be so angry with us right now,” Bunny whimpered. “Guys, hush! Marcy has hare’s ears, she can still hear you!” Mars exclaimed. Marcelle was surprised that Mars had spoken at all. He was usually only a part of his own fantasies with this sort of thing. Quiet immediately followed. Marcelle stood up to her full height. She took a step away from the door. Quickly becoming a hare she fled down the halls. The last bit of the conversation she heard came from Kitty. “She fled. Let’s continue on with the meeting now, yes? Just make it quick, please. I’m getting bored.” … That night Marcelle lay in bed, not even trying to fall asleep. How were the other Wonderlandians planning to do to prove that she wasn’t mad? How far would they go in order to achieve their goal? There was only one thing that Marcelle could do. Crank up the madness. Take it so far that students couldn’t possibly consider that she was faking it. Yes. That was what she would have to do. It was the only thing she could do. And yet… for some reason Marcelle felt unusually troubled. Deciding that she didn’t care, Marcelle threw herself into a fitful sleep. … Beep…! beep…! beep…! Morning came far too quickly. It seemed as if the sun had decided to take a jog rather than walk at it’s usual steady pace. With a small sound that was both a whimper and a groan Marcelle lifted herself up and let herself fall from her bed and onto the plush carpet. The plush carpet that smelled of sweet smoke. Gagging, Marcelle sprung to her feet. Why did Monday always catch her by surprise? Banging the palm of her hand against the snooze button on her alarm clock Marcelle sank into the chair of her often neglected vanity desk. For a moment Marcelle was kept looking into her mirror. A simple face shape, tanned sand brown skin, and freckled cheeks. All normal. The normal came to a halt as soon as you looked into the eyes. Two sparkling sapphires each floating in a milk white sea framed by a forest of dark lashes. Then one would see the nose. A hare’s nose. An always twitched fuzzy thing right in the middle of her face. Then you saw the ears. Huge hare’s ears protruding from her mop of wild auburn hair. It was the same appearance she maintained so many years ago, and yet it was different. So much different. “You’ve always been such an odd-looking thing,” a voice snickered. “Remember when you adored your animal features? Now you hate them.” “Kitty!” Marcelle growled, spinning around to face the grin floating in midair. “What are you doing in here?” Kitty’s whole body phased into existence. She stood there examining her nails. The lavender-dressed girl giggled. “Oh, I let myself in.” “What are you doing in here?” Marcelle repeated, ears pinned back and her left foot beginning to beat against the floor. “I’m just here to send a message for you.” Kitty yawned, stretching. “What was it, again? Hmmm…” Marcelle let out her breath. She had no intention of letting Kitty get to her. “Ooh, I know.” Kitty’s expression suddenly become so serious that it sent a chill down Marcelle’s spine. “I’m here to give you a warning, hare. A warning to give up your offensive fake madness now or suffer otherwise.” It was Marcelle’s turn to yawn. “Like I’d ever listen to a warning given from you. You’re nothing more than a pathetic kitten desperate to please her snooty mistress.” Kitty snarled, looking ready to lounge at Marcelle right then and there, but she held herself back. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Kitty hissed, trembling in silent rage. Baring her teeth, Kitty phased away into thin air. “Perhaps you should have listened to her.” Marcelle groaned. “I wish you would stay out of my business, Periwinkle!” Periwinkle raised an eyebrow. “I’m just saying that you’re digging your own grave. Not only are our fellow Wonderlandian’s teamed up against you, but now Kitty looks ready to murder you as soon as no one’s watching.” “I don’t care about Kitty! Kitty wasn’t the one who ruined my brother’s life!” Marcelle yelled. Instantly she longed to take the words back. “Excuse me?” “You heard nothing. Nothing. During this time Marcelle had been changing from her pajamas into her clothes. Throwing a checkered sweater over her “March Madness” t-shirt while adjusting her bowtie she quickly fled the room. Great. This day sure is going splendidly so far, Marcelle thought as she transformed into her hare form so she could get to the place where she met her brother in a faster fashion. Spotting Mars already waiting for her Marcelle became human again and scooped her brother into her arms. “Good morning, Marcelle,” Mars said with a twitch of his nose. Marcelle nodded. “‘Morning.” Mars looked up at her pleadingly. “Can we please try to hurry to class? I don’t want to be late.” Marcelle only smiled. “The mad daughter of the March Hare never hurries, nor is she late.” Mars’ ears flicked back. “Oh, I know, but… maybe…” “Maybe what, brother dear?” Marcelle sing-songed. Now that she was in sight of students she had to start her acting. “Maybe… you can maybe… stop acting mad… and be normal?” Marcelle nearly dropped her brother. So he was on same side as the others from Wonderland. This may or may not make things harder for Marcelle. She lifted up the hare so they were staring at each other face to face. “I’ll have you know that I’m only increasing my madness,” she replied stonily. Then she lowered him again and began skipping through the halls, laughing at nothing. People moved away from her, frightened to come near. One poor student didn’t see her coming, and by the time she realized that she was there was when Marcelle stood only about a foot away. “Would you like some tea?” Marcelle giggled, shoving the teapot she always carried with her near the girl’s face. “Um, I, um well, um…” the student said, clutching her books. Meanwhile, Marcelle was letting tea pour onto the floor. “Well…? Would you like some tea? Yes or no?!” “I- I- I-” “She’s not really mad, you know. You’re not in any danger.” Marcelle’s eyes flew to the person who had just spoken, Alistair Wonderland. Although on the inside she was raging, she only began giggling again as she pushed a cookie into Alistair’s mouth. The girl glanced at Alistair with a look of fear and frustration. “She’s not insane? Yeah, right!” She made a run for it. Marcelle smiled. Her actions were working. Intensifying her madness left no doubt in the minds of students from Ever After. To them, Marcelle Hare was as mad as mad could be. Alistair spat out the cookie. His usually warm blue eyes had become icy. “What’s wrong with you, Marcelle? Can’t you take a hint?” Marcelle laughed. “People who are mad don’t tend to take hints.” Alistair crossed his hands over his chest. “There’s another reason I’m here. The Headmaster has given me permission to be Mars’ guide throughout the school day.” “What?” Marcelle heart beat quickened. “That couldn’t be done without Mars’ permission!” “Even if he didn’t give permission I still would have been made to be his guide. Since you’re ‘mad’ you can’t be trusted to be in charge of your brother. However, Mars gave his approval anyway.” Marcelle looked down at her younger twin. He looked incredibly guilty. “Did you? Did you give your approval to the change?” Marcelle whispered. Mars only nodded as Alistair took him out of her arms. The lack of his warm fur and comfortable weight in her arms made Marcelle feel empty as Alistair disappeared into a classroom. She was ashamed to find tears gather in the corners of her eyes. How dare they take him from me. How dare Mars let them?! For the first time that year, Marcelle was late for class. Chapter 2 - Of Imaginary Tea As soon as the bell rang Marcelle fled the school. For once she didn’t care about acting mad, she just became a hare and ran. People would probably think she was Mars. She was tired from acting mad all day, stressed about an upcoming test, and outraged about the whole situation with Mars. He was her twin! Marcelle knew Mars better than Mars knew himself. As soon as she was safely sheltered in the Enchanted Forest she became her favored human form and threw herself into the soft grass, letting out a small, choked sob. “Marcelle Hare?” Marcelle jumped to her to her feet. She found herself looking into a pair of dark eyes belonging to some sort of mouse girl. Marcelle forced a giggle. “Well helloooo there. What are you doing here in the Enchanted Forest? I came here to have a tea party… with nobody!” She let out a cackle. The girl gulped. “O-oh. Okay. Sorry to… interrupt.” Although the last thing Marcelle wanted was to be around anyone, but now that she was in front of this student she had to keep up her act. Marcelle grabbed her by the wrist. “Oh, don’t go! You have to come to my tea party with me! Except, in order to come, you have to be Nobody. Because Nobody was invited.” The petite mouse girl smiled nervously. “Oh, no thank you? Please? I can’t… At the moment I don’t have time for- oh…” Marcelle laughed. The polite princess. They were fun to play with. She pulled her down so that they were sitting on the ground and using a tree stump as a table. “Now that we’re having a tea party, we must introduce ourselves. I’m Marcelle Hare! And you are…?” “I’m… I’m Mousie Forest. It’s… nice… to meet you, Marcelle.” Marcelle slammed her hand against the smooth top of the stump. “No! You’re Nobody, remember?!” she shouted, causing a few birds to fly away from the tree trunks above. Mousie let out a tiny squeak. “I’m sorry! I’m ever so sorry! Don’t hurt me, please,” she whimpered. “Let me try again… I’m Nobody.” She covered her face with her hands, just in case. Marcelle nodded. “That’s better, Nobody. Thank you for coming to my tea party. What kind of imaginary tea would you like?” “Um… green tea?” Marcelle frowned. “Really?! Of all the countless kinds of imaginary tea in the whole universe, you pick green tea?” Marcelle kept herself from giggling. She admitted that she felt a little bad for this princess. Poor thing was probably trying to escape from the world, just like she had been. “A-Apologies. I m-m-meant to say r-rainbow cloud del-l-light t-t-tea,” Mousie stuttered, fingering her charm bracelet. “Ooh, wonderland-iful!” Marcelle giggled. She paused. “Sorry, we’re out of imaginary tea! Oh, well! I can simply tell you stories. I tell the best stories.” She laughed again. This was were Mousie lost it. She let out a shrill yell of fear, transformed into a teensy mouse, and ran away. “Finally, for madness sakes,” Marcelle sighed. True, that had been fun, but now Marcelle was even more exhausted then ever. She let herself fall onto the silky green carpet of the forest and closed her eyes. The sound of birds singing and the wind whistling through the trees lulled her to sleep. … Marcelle woke up to a crash. It was raining. Raining hard. She was agitated to find herself soaking wet and chilled to the bone. How long had she been asleep? Where had this storm come from? After she quickly stood up Marcelle spotted a glimmering Cheshire grin. “Kitty!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to make a noise over the crashing thunder and pouring rain. But the smile had vanished. Boom! Marcelle didn’t even consider becoming a hare. She simply started to run, rain slammed ruthlessly onto her face. Several times she could have sworn that lightning struck only a few yards away from where she was. This was so sudden, so strange, so… scary. How big was the Enchanted Forest? Why was it taking so long for her to get out of it? Suddenly Kitty was standing in front of her. “Where do you think you’re going?” … “Marcy? Marcelle!” Marcelle blinked. She was surprised to find herself perfectly dry. However, the chill deep within herself remained. As her vision came back into focus she found Mars gently prodding her shoulder, his blue eyes full of concern. “Oh, you’re awake now. That’s good.” Marcelle sat up, scooping Mars into her arms and cuddling him as if he was some sort of stuffed animal toy. His fur was so warm and fluffy. “I just had the strangest dream,” she groaned. Mars looked up at his sister. “Oh?” Marcelle shook her head. “I don’t really want to talk about it, Mars.” “No need. I already know all about it.” “Sometimes I hate our twin telepathy.” “Not much we can do about it.” “Hmph.” “I’m just… sort of wondering out loud here… the emotions you felt towards Kitty were both angry and scared. Did something happen between you?” Mars asked. Marcelle quickly blocked her thoughts from his. “No.” “You’re hiding something from me!” Mars whined, tilting his chin up to look her in the eyes. Marcelle said nothing at first and a long silence wrapped itself around them. Finally Marcelle said, “Why did you him take you from me?” “What?” “Alistair! You let him become your new school companion!” Marcelle exclaimed. “Oh, that…” Mars sighed. His eyes displayed uncomfort. “They have a plan, Marcelle. A plan to get you to stop with your… um… acting.” His tone of voice quickly transitioned into a desperate plea. “Marcelle, please! Please act like your usual self! It will make things ever so much easier for all of us.” “They can’t do anything to me,” Marcelle said stiffly, glaring at Mars. “Oh yes, they can! They are more determined than… I don’t know… they’re just really determined!” “Who cares?!” Mars jumped out of Marcelle’s lap, bristling. “I care! And honestly, I’m getting sick of you pretending to be mad, too. I don’t think you truly understand how offensive it is- not just to Lizzie, Maddie, Alistair, Bunny, Kitty, and Peri… but to Wonderland itself!” His eyes were sparking in such a way Marcelle had never seen in him before. Marcelle stood up. “Who’s side are you on?!” She gulped. How dare he say these things to her? After what she did for his sake! She paused these thoughts. Although technically… he doesn’t know what I did. And it’s not like it worked. A bitter feeling flooded her chest. Mars stood up on his hind legs. “I’m on the side of Wonderland’s honor, Marcelle.” Marcelle scoffed. “Wonderland’s honor?” “Wonderland’s honor!” Marcelle blew out her breath. “I don’t care about the ‘honor’ of Wonderland! I don’t care that the other Wonderlandians hate me! I- I don’t care what you think about me, either!” Mars’ eyes were suddenly filled with tears. “If you don’t care about all those things… then I don’t think you’re a Wonderlandian at all, Marcelle. I don’t even know… I don’t even know if you’re a true sister of mine anymore.” Marcelle’s breath went still. “So what?” she managed to say. Inside she felt crushed and broken. This was going to far… and yet she wouldn’t let her guard down. She wouldn’t apologize. She… she wouldn’t stop acting mad in front of Ever After High. It’s all she had left, it was all she could do after what she let that stupid person take from her. The March Hare’s son shook his head with a look of such sorrow and pain that it sent a knife through Marcelle’s heart. Without a word Mars turned from his sister and head back in the direction of Ever After High. Marcelle watched him leave with such a bitterness within her that she had never felt before. … “I hate my life.” “I thought you loved the life you were living. If you didn’t love it, wouldn’t you stop?” Periwinkle asked. Marcelle buried her face in a pillow and screamed. Than she took the pillow and threw it at Periwinkle as hard as she could. “Are you seriously bringing that up?!” Periwinkle leaned to the right so that the pillow merely whisked by her face. She rolled her eyes at the daughter of the March Hare. “Someone’s certainly acting more touchy than usual tonight,” she muttered as she climbed into bed. Marcelle buried herself under her covers. She was almost immediately asleep. Unfortunately she found herself trapped dreaming about that terrible night… In the dream Marcelle was staring at her brother as he slept in one morning. It had been seven years since the incident at the Jubjub forest and the March Hare twins had just turned 13. She was silently stroking her brothers ears, wondering if he could ever be human. The past few years had been lonely, as her best friend, Maddie, had offended her in the worst way possible and Marcelle was no longer speaking with her. She missed her friend and she missed her brother’s human form. Kitty phased in the rabbit hole, her ever-present smile larger than usual. She seemed rather excited. “You’ll never believe what Lizzie and I found out,” she mewed softly, so no to wake Mars. “Lizzie sent me to tell you.” Marcelle was hesitant. She had nothing against Kitty, but that didn’t mean she had to trust her. “What is it?” she asked. “You’ll never believe it, Marcelle. There’s a powerful wizard in Wonderland. He’s said to be the second most powerful wizard in all the fairy tale world.” Kitty paused for effect. “Yesterday he announced that he would be willing, for a small price, to give magical help.” Marcelle sucked in her breath. “Could he…?” Kitty’s grin became even larger. “Of course he can help Mars!” she said in a shrill whisper. “Now I have to go. Me and Lizzie are having a tea party this afternoon.” With a final smirk Kitty disappeared saying, “He’s currently staying in the Tulgey Wood.” Marcelle was still for a moment. The Tulgey Wood? That was where the Jabberwockey lived! She shuddered. Then she saw her brother yawn and snuggled deeper into his covers. Marcelle made up her mind then and there. She didn’t wait another moment. Marcelle found a sleeping potion in her father’s tea cabinet and sprinkled it over her brother so he wouldn’t wake up for awhile. She wanted to keep him asleep so it would be a surprise. Then, tucking him in a basket, Marcelle began to run. … Morning. That’s all it was. Quiet, still, cold morning. It had been a few days since Marcelle had fought with Mars. It was painful whenever she saw him. He refused to make eye contact with her, let alone speak to her. In fact, none of the Wonderlandian’s were speaking with her. They didn’t interact with her at all. Marcelle hated to admit it, but it made her terribly uneasy. Since it was a school day, Marcelle got out of bed and changed into her favorite outfit while making sure she had everything she need in her pink bunny-eared purse. There was still an hour before any classes started and Marcelle decided to take a walk and stretch her legs. “Where are you going, hare?” a voice hissed just as she was about to leave the room. Marcelle must have been very startled, as she jumped so high that her ears bumped against the hard ceiling. “Kitty,” Marcelle said as she exhaled. “What do you want?” Kitty purred with a sarcastic attitude. “Oh, I don’t know…” Her eyes never left Marcelle’s face. Her pupils became slits within aqua orbs framed by dark lashes. Marcelle placed her hands on her hips in order to show confidence. She wasn’t afraid of Kitty. “You have the right to remain outside of my dorm. You can’t come in here without my permission.” Kitty chuckled in a way that sent chills through Marcelle veins; from her toes to the tips of her hare’s ears. “Well, my dear hare, cat’s aren’t exactly known for obeying rules.” “That doesn’t mean cats aren’t capable of being punished by their authorities,” Marcelle shot back. “You can try to intimidate me, but I’ll never be afraid of some stray cat like yourself.” Kitty’s smile widened and her eyes became like bright blue fire. “You should be scared, Marcelle. You definitely should be scared. If only you knew…” “Kitty!” Marcelle turned to see Periwinkle with her arms crossed over her chest, her caterpillar body curled around herself. “Get out.” Marcelle was surprised. Periwinkle was definitely agitated if she didn’t bother speaking in Riddlish. With an annoyed sigh, Kitty disappeared shooting Periwinkle a torn look. Periwinkle let out a small huff. “Smiles and wisdom don’t always rest under one tree,” she muttered as she turned away. “Um, Periwinkle?” Marcelle said cautiously with a tone of discomfort. “Thanks? For getting rid of Kitty. She’s, um, really annoying… sometimes.” The corners of Periwinkle’s mouth twitched as she glanced back at her roommate. “Of course.” “Alright then,” Marcelle said. She paused. “Uh- can I ask you something, Periwinkle?” “It depends on if the question is a good one or not,” was Periwinkle’s formal reply. Marcelle began to drum a foot against the carpet. “Um, are the other Wonderlandians really planning to, well, do something to me?” Periwinkle’s face hid any sort of emotion. “A bunny under sun and storm forever to be still and worn.” Marcelle paled. “What? What is that supposed to mean?” Periwinkle was leaving the room. “Periwinkle!” Marcelle shouted, but Periwinkle refused to reply. With a small shudder Marcelle bit her lip and exited the dorm, softly closing the door behind her. Her steps were heavy and her expression was deep in thought. Her confusion bubbled in her stomach in a way that was most uncomfortable. She tried to think of what Periwinkle had said, but the words were already slipping through her mind. At the sight of other students she instinctively faked a crazed sort of perky look. Suddenly she spotted him. Alistair Wonderland. He must have had Mars, since he was taking care of him during school hours. She needed to talk to Mars! With a look of determination, Marcelle followed him. Students made way for her, shooting her nervous looks. Marcelle was frustrated by how quickly Alistair walked. She couldn’t keep up her act and run after the son of Alice at the same time! When she finally almost caught up to him she found Alistair standing in the gym… alone. Mars wasn’t in his arms… where was her brother? She was about to enter the gym and question him when a white bunny hopped into the room. She scowled as Bunny transformed into her human form. “You said you wanted to talk?” Alistair asked earnestly. Bunny’s cheeks reddened and she pursed her lips. “Alistair…” Her voice was very soft and concerned. She sighed and placed her hands on Alistair’s. “Listen… I’m not sure I like that you’ve taken charge of being Mar’s guardian during school hours. This hour situation with Marcelle is stressful enough… and now that I hardly get to interact with you because of Mars…” Alistair blinked in surprise. “Oh, Bunny… I… I didn’t know that this was going to, well, bother you.” Bunny sighed again. “I don’t know… I guess all this stress may be making me overly sensitive. And maybe I’m just used to you always being around after the time we spent together in Wonderland.” Alistair nodded, blushing. “I’m so sorry this is hard for you, Bunny.” Marcelle felt nauseous. She couldn’t stand these lovebirds. She got a sudden idea and pulled out her MirrorPhone. It looked as if Alistair was about to lean in kiss Bunny when she decided that she’d heard enough from these two. She stepped in the room. “I don’t think public displays of affection are allowed during school hours,” she said casually. Bunny and Alistair jumped away from each other and stared at Marcelle, both beet-red in the face. “M-Marcelle!” Bunny gasped, looking around frantically in a display of embarrassment and nervousness. “Um, hey, Marcelle,” Alistair gulped. His usual heroic attitude had temporarily slipped away in his surprise. Marcelle nodded, resting on hand on her left hip. “Uh-huh. Where’s my brother?” “Oh,” Alistair said. “Well, he’s-” He paused, sucking in his breath. “He told me not to tell you. He’s not exactly happy with you at the moment.” Marcelle smiled. She clicked the video app on her phone and hit ‘play’ on her most recent video. It showed the two holding each other’s hands as their faces grew closer and closer together… Marcelle snickered. “I can always post this on MyChapter…” Alistair’s eyes widened and Bunny stared at Marcelle with a look of desperation. “You wouldn’t,” Alistair said icily, his hands clenching into fists. “Mm-hm, I would,” Marcelle said with a small sigh of amusement. Bunny glanced at Alistair with a look saying, ‘What do we do?’ “Just tell me where Mars is,” Marcelle moaned. “And I’ll delete the video here and now. It’s so simple.” Although she was getting impatient she kept the smirk on her face. Alistair sighed. “He’s not feeling well, so he went to the Enchanted Forest to take the day off. He had the Headmaster’s permission. Marcelle smiled. “See? So simple.” However, she didn’t delete the video. She simply moved it to another file, although it looked just like she deleted it. She might need it for later. Alistair and Bunny let out a small sigh of relief. Marcelle turned and headed to the Headmaster’s office. She marched right past the secretary, who merely let out a grunt of protest, and into the Headmaster’s office. “Ms. Hare,” Headmaster Grimm said in surprise. “I wasn’t aware that you had scheduled an appointment.” Marcelle let out a heavy sigh. “I’m- I’m sorry. I’m just… feeling so awful…” She gulped and clenched her stomach. The Headmaster cringed. “Eh- You are excused from classes today. Go on, now. Go on.” With a false thankful nod, Marcelle staggered out of the room. Once out of sight from the Headmaster she began to run. She burst out of the school and into the Enchanted Forest. She had to find out what Mars knew. Chapter 3 - TBA TBA Category:RoybelGirl Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Bel's Fanfiction